This application relates to a two spool gas generator for a gas turbine engine and a propulsor drive having improved porting for air to be utilized on an aircraft.
Conventional gas turbine engines typically include a fan section, a compressor section and a turbine section. There are two general known architectures. In one architecture, a low speed spool includes a low pressure turbine driving a low pressure compressor and also driving a fan. A gear reduction may be placed between the spool and the fan in some applications. There are also direct drive engines.
Another known architecture includes a third spool with a third turbine being positioned downstream of the low pressure turbine and driving the fan. The three spools have shafts connecting a turbine to the driven element, and the three shafts are mounted about each other.
All of these architectures raise challenges.
When gas turbine engines are utilized on an aircraft, the compressor is typically utilized to supply air for aircraft uses. As an example, cabin air supply systems typically tap air from a higher pressure compressor. A number of applications are typically provided, resulting in a good deal of plumbing, valves, etc.
Another challenge is that the pressure of the air supplied by an engine compressor will vary during operation of the associated aircraft.